Talk:Visual Novel Games
TODO * Copy the list from the image file * Get cover pictures for every entry * Post a warning on the top and a comment in the start of the document * VNDB: ** Fact checking: *** Company names *** Official English versions *** Ports *** Unofficial English versions ** Change the nudity/sexual contents to more informative tags (assume some sexual content except when told otherwise - like low or high sexual content.) * Add known missing games that probably should be on the list: Fate Zero, Katawa Shoujo, Digital: A Love Story. * Add games from other pages known to have Visual Novels: ** NES (those detective games maybe are visual novels?) ** SNES (the chrono trigger non-canon game) ** DS (plenty VNs) ** PSP (plenty VNs) ** PSX (plenty VNs) ** PS2 (plenty VNs) ** Hentai page ** Eroge page ** Freewares page (thanks MFGreth) * Talk to the Eroge page guys to think about maybe merging or not. Freeware Page Remember to check the freeware page as it contains a few VNs. MFGreth 19:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, will do.--Sataaa (talk) 22:09, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::That being said, don't remove them from other pages. Games can, and sometimes (like in this instance) should be on more than one page. MFGreth 18:18, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Description Nuff said, this page is unreadable, we need at least copypasted descriptions from VNDB many columns The list is getting kinda squeezed with the # of columns (and wikia's policy of dedicating 20-33% of page width to advertisements). Since two of the columns are yes/no, would it be okay eliminate a column by partitioning the list into two lists? Adult/not-adult, or English/not-English ? --Mozai (talk) 12:49, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :: I'd say splitting according to adult vs non-adult VNs would be our best bet as patches can make almost every game on the list be in English. I can get it done, but the content will need some weeding to prevent this from becoming a second Hentai Novel Games or Adult Interactive Fiction page. The adult games overwhelm the clean ones by sheer numbers right now and although I don't know about all of these games, some of them are really heavy on adult content with "eroero" and "pure love" genres being borderline Hentai if not straight up hentai. Some of the games here like Muv-Luv are already on the Hentai page because of it. :: On a side note, this page could use to have the columns more streamlined to be similar to the ones on the other VN-type games pages. Personally, I have always preferred name/cover to be the same column as nobody ever sorts by cover image. If we did this we could have "Name and Cover", "Title", "Description", "English?" and "Length" fields without it being too clunky. What do you think? --Kitsuneae (talk) 20:40, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Redesign I think we should split the adult and non-adult games into two separate categories rather than having to mark "Yes" or "No" for each entry. In addition, is there a reason we don't have the synopsis for each game? -- 00:23, June 4, 2014 (UTC)